The Pharaoh's Son: Revised
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when a Prince falls in love with a commoner, will their love survive the rest of time? Slash. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Your Happiness

**Hello readers, and Happy New Years Eve to you all. I know I haven't updated in a long while, I've been super busy with my life and everything in it. As I said in the past, I shall be completely redoing some stories to better them further. This is one of them, I hope you enjoy the changes.**

Time Period

Ancient Egypt

Prologue

A powerful Pharaoh and his Empress rule over all of Egypt in the current time period, their kingdom prosperous and peaceful. The Pharaoh's power could be felt all over the Nile, his people living in peaceful times as trade and economic affairs prospered. Unbeknownst to the Pharaoh and his kingdom, a ruler from the West in Sudan had her eyes lingering over the Pharaoh's prosperity.

End of Prologue

Benji walked the dark halls of his father's palace, the wall's lit by the flaming hearths and torches placed along the walls edges. A golden, jewel encrusted robe dragged from behind him as two servants followed closely behind his footsteps. Benji stopped momentarily as he walked over to a pair of giant marble pillars and looked out beyond them. The grand city of Jakarta glistened amongst the Nile's river banks. He smiled to himself, looking out towards the massive sand dunes of the desert in the distance. Benji could see the moon rising over one of the dunes, it's radiant milky white glow bathing the city in light.

"Your Highness, your mother is eagerly awaiting your presence." One of the servants said with a bow as Benji turned around and nodded his head in agreement before continuing down the hall before coming to a entrance where two guards stood watch.

"Ah, so good to see you my son!" came a velvety voice as Benji watched his mother appear in the doorway. He took in her breath taking appearance, her black hair down in beaded braids down to her eyebrows. Her eyes were covered in a blue and golden eyeshadow, made fresh this morning from crushed minerals. A beautiful golden necklace draped down to her cleavage where it met a beautiful white silk gown that draped down to the floor. Benji took a kneel before the Empress as she walked forth and traced her fingers across his shoulders.

"You need not knell before your own mother my son, how many times must I tell you?" his mother said as Benji smirked before standing once more, turning to look at his mother in her blue eyes.

"I am quite sorry mother, I guess I am just used to the formalities of the palace. I have been away so long, I must have forgotten my place." Benji said with a smile as his mother gracefully stepped forward, reaching up and tracing her golden nails across his cheek.

"Do not say such things, you are a prince among princes and I shall not have you thinking of yourself as a lowly commoner. We are God's my son, God's over all of Egypt." the Empress spoke, her voice sweet and warm.

"Come, let us meet father once more. I know he is eager to see you after your long trip." his mother said as she walked forth and back through the doorway, Benji following after her.

Moment's Later

Benji walked into a beautiful throne room, the marble walls adorned with silk heraldry and statues of Anubis. Sitting in a golden throne, sat his father: Pharaoh Amenhotep.

"Announcing the arrival of Empress Shankara, and his Highness Benji!" came the callers voice as Benji walked down a long and silky red rug towards his fathers throne.

"Ah, my beautiful wife and son!" came his father's voice as the Pharaoh stood from his throne and walked down a set of marble steps towards them both.

"Our son has returned my sweet!" Shankara said as she turned on her heel as the Pharaoh walked briskly forward and threw his arms around his son.

"Your mother and I have missed you dearly my son! Tell me, how was your trip across the Aegean?" came his father's voice as Benji wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him back.

"It was quite the journey father, I have never seen such beauty as that of the Roman people. My mentor taught me well in my magical abilities, you picked well indeed father!" Benji said as he smiled as the Pharaoh stood back and held his son at arms length, taking in Benji's features.

"You've been gone so long, I've almost forgotten what my own son looks like." Amenhotep said, a small tear making it's way down from his blue eyes towards his long goatee embossed in gold.

"I am sorry to cut my return short father, but I am awfully tired." Benji said as his father studied him for a bit more before nodding his head in understanding.

"Do not worry my son, your mother and I understand. We have quite the welcoming party planned for your return tomorrow. Now go and rest, I must speak with your mother about some things." his father said as Benji placed his hand over his chest and gave a slight bow to both of his parents before turning on his heel and walking out of the room once more.

Later That Night

Benji walked into his old and familiar room, looking around momentarily as he smiled at the familiar sight. He walked over to his bed, marble pillars holding up silk drapes that covered all sides of his bed. He turned his attention to the stone balcony, the moon's light drifting in from the balcony doors. He walked forth and stepped out onto the stone balcony, taking in the magnificent view of Jarkata before he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head to the side, Benji saw his mother standing there in the glow of the torches.

"I kept it the way you left it, except maybe having it cleaned a little." his mother said with a chuckle as she walked forth and joined him in the moons light.

"I thank you mother, I am quite glad to be home once more." Benji said with a heartfelt smile as he returned his gaze back to the moon over the lonely sand dunes.

"Your father and I are quite happy to have our son back as well my sweet. Now tell me, will you be introducing us to your secret lover anytime soon?" the Empress said with a sly smile as she slightly cocked her head to the side, watching as Benji stiffened momentarily.

"Mother...I do not know of what you speak." Benji stammered, trying to hide his embarrassment as he looked over at the Empress before she turned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

"Benji...I am your mother. I love you more than anything in this world, you are to me what the Nile is to our people. Please do not lie to me, I had my spies keep a eye on you during your travels and I know you met someone." his mother said, Benji's mouth dropping slightly as he looked away briefly. He felt his mother gently push his face back to where he was facing her once more.

"What are you so afraid of my love? Do you fear that your father and I will not approve?" his mother questioned as Benji looked down at their feet before looking back up once more.

"How could you possibly approve of...of...of what I am, let alone who I love?" Benji said with disdain before he watched his mother continue to stare back, her stare never faltering.

"Son, I love you regardless of anything you do in life. I carried you inside me for nine months, and by the God's graces, gave birth to you on the eve of a full moon. You are our flesh and blood, a God at that my son." the Empress said with no falter in her voice, just pure honesty.

"His name...is Etan, he's a commoner among our people. He graced my travels with his presence and stuck by my side ever since. Father would not approve of a commoner, a male commoner." Benji said, his mother looking away briefly before looking back into his eyes.

"I know I can not speak for your father, but I love you regardless. If you wish to keep this a secret between you and I, then I shall leave that up to you. Do what you feel is right my son, all I've ever wanted is your happiness." the Empress said before leaning forward and placing her gentle lips amongst Benji's cheek before turning on her heel and walking back out of the bedroom, her gown draping behind her. Benji stood there, still unsure of what had just conspired before looking back out towards the city, knowing somewhere that his lover was out there amongst the stone buildings and sandy streets.

**So, what do y'all think of the new chapter? Please review!**


	2. A Unexpected Interruption

**I'm back, again. I'll be updating this story tonight and then deleting and rewriting another chapter for another tomorrow. If you guys want to get updates on my activity, make sure to add me to your favorites!**

Benji walked through the market, a silk mask wrapped around his face as he peered through it. He looked at the commoners walk about, selling their wares and mingling amongst each other. Benji turned a corner before looking both ways of the alleyway and then walking into a side door hidden from the main street. Benji closed the door behind him, taking in a deep sigh of relief before unwrapping the fabric around his face.

"Etan? Are you there?" Benji whispered into the dark house, small candles casting a small flickering glow amongst the room. Benji turned his gaze to the side whenever he saw movement, watching as a man jumped down from the roof supports.

"I am sorry my love, I did not know if you who you were at first." came a male voice as Benji smiled and watched the masked figure sheath two daggers and undo a mask around his face. Benji walked forth and cupped the smaller man's cheeks and leaned in for a chaste kiss. After several seconds, he pulled back breathless as he smiled at Etan's glowing brown eyes.

"I have missed you my love. The bed was quite cold without your slumbering body next to mine." Etan said back, reaching up and tracing his fingers across Benji's bare cheek. Benji closed his eyes as he leaned into the comforting touch, basking in his lover's warmth for a few seconds.

"Alas my love, I have news of which you may not find quite exciting. My mother knows...of us." Benji said, opening his eyes to see Etan's face deadpan before he dropped his hand away.

"What?! But how?" Etan asked, backing up slowly as he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whenever I left for my travels, she had spies follow me to make sure I was safe. Along the way, one of them must have seen us together and reported back to her that I was seeing someone in secret." Benji answered, stepping forth as he grabbed Etan's hand and pulled him close once more.

"Wait, what if she has someone watching us right now?" Etan asked worriedly as Benji chuckled to himself lightly.

"I took great care in making sure I couldn't be followed, we are safe from prying eyes for now my love. My mother and I talked, she has promised to keep this between her and I for now." Benji said, trying to ease some of Etan's worries.

"If the Pharaoh finds out though, he will have my head. You...you are a God, while I am nothing more than a commoner." Etan said, his hands pressed up against Benji's chest as Benji reached up and brushed aside some of the smaller strands of hair.

"Yes, you are correct on that front my love. As a God, I can have anything I want and what I want is you. As long as you are with me you shall be safe, I promise." Benji said once more before slowly leaning in once more and connecting their lips in a slow but passionate kiss. After several moments of their lips moving together in sync, Benji finally pulled back for air.

"Now come, I have some time before I have to be back at the palace. Let's spend it with each other." Benji said before taking Etan's hand and leading him towards the door, both of them putting on their masks.

Later That Evening

Benji stuck his head beyond a wall, looking both ways before sneaking down the hall back to his room. He could hear the distant chatter of guards making their rounds before he finally dashed back into his room and closed the door.

"Well, well, look who returns." came a seductive voice as Benji jumped back, unsheathing his hidden dagger as he held it at point. From the balcony doors came a woman, tall and slender as she walked forth and dropped a few flowers petals from her finger tips.

"What are you doing in my room Nefertiti?" Benji asked, standing firm as he sheathed his dagger once more before watching the woman lean up against one of his bed's marble pillars.

"What, a old friend can't come and say hello?" Nefertiti said, her voice soft and lustful. Benji looked at her eyes, a deep blood red eye shadow applied around the edges and her lips tinged gold. He could tell she was wearing a very thin gown, the wind from the outside slightly ruffling the bottom of it.

"If I remember correctly, you threw a tantrum and tried to have me exiled whenever I refused your advances shortly before I took my leave." Benji said with disgust, walking towards the door and opening it for Nefertiti to leave.

"Oh but twas the past my Highness. It has been many moons since then,can we not gracefully move forward from that?" she said, sashaying her way over to Benji as she circled around him and traced her fingers on his shoulder where his robe did not cover.

"I may forgive, but I do not forget. Now please leave, or I will have you escorted out." Benji replied, watching as the young maiden huffed before charging past him and out of his room. Benji closed the door to his room once more before walking into the separate room where a bath of steaming water rested, rose petals drifting on the water's glassy surface. He smiled to himself as he let his robe drop from his body, stepping forth as he stepped slowly into the water before finally wading in. A female servant girl walked in with a jug of mineral salt, kneeling down near the waters edge as she poured the salt in with a graceful turn of the wrist.

"Have my blue silk robe brought out, I wish to wear it tonight at my celebration." Benji said, closing his eyes as he felt the mineral salt begin to sooth his skin.

"Yes your Highness, right away!" the servant girl said before bowing down and standing once more, leaving the room. Benji could hear the crickets and cicada's outside, chirping away as he slowly let his head go under the water, causing few petals to ripple away from him.

That Night

Benji sat at his throne, off to the side from his mother and father's. Other royalty stood around a circle where two women dressed in golden armor dulled each other. Benji watched, both perplexed and entranced by the fluid moves of both women as they clashed their daggers together. He watched as one woman swiped the others dagger right tout of her hand as it went skidding across the floor. He scooted up further in his throne as he watched the defenseless woman race to one of the weapons racks, picking up a sword as she swung high and low at her attacker. Benji smiled to himself as she knocked both of the daggers out of her assailants hands, bringing the sword to a stop at the other woman's neck. The room erupted with applause as Benji stood up and clapped, his father looking at him with amusement.

"My son is pleased with your performance. You may take your rest now." the Pharaoh directed at both the women, both of them taking a kneel before grabbing their weapons and walking off.

"My fellow people, my son, your prince of the Nile; has returned!" the Empress said as she stood and walked forth towards the marble steps, directing her hand over to Benji as her sleeve dangled from her arm elegantly.

"Tonight, we shall feast in celebration!" the Pharaoh said happily, standing at his wife's side. Suddenly the room turned it's attention to a pair of hands clapping at the doorway. Benji watched as a tall and slender woman walked through the crowd towards them. Her skin darker than the mud at the Nile's banks, eyes as crimson as of the red scarab beetle.

"Auset, what are you doing in my palace!?" Pharaoh Amenhotep hollered out, the crowd backing away from the woman as two guards clashed their swords together in front of her.

"Is that any way to greet a old family friend Amenhotep?" the woman asked, raising her hands as she blasted away the swords and continued walking as a short gasp escaped Benji's lips.

"You are no family friend of this family, and you are not welcome in my kingdom!" Benji's father yelled as the woman stopped at the base of the marble steps.

"Ah yes, your precious little kingdom. A prosperous nation, filled with gold and gems and God's...is that what your calling yourselves now?" Auset asked, her blood red eyes staring the Pharaoh down as he returned the deadly glare.

"Such a shame though, what happened to my kingdom in the West." Auset said in return as she turned her gaze to Benji, smiling at him deviously.

"You know that I could not send you my troops, I wasn't going to risk the lives of my soldiers for a kingdom doomed to fail already." Amenhotep said, Auset glaring back at him as she punched her fists together before taking a deep breath and relaxing them.

"We could have been such great allies Amenhotep, we could have ruled over all the desert sands together: two powerful nations right beside each other. Your ignorance has cost you that I am afraid, and much more. You shall see in time." Auset said, turning her gaze back to Benji as she turned on her heel and walked back out of the room, leaving the room abuzz as everyone looked back to the Pharaoh.

"Guards, make sure that she leaves the palace and our kingdom for good! I do not want to see her back in my sight!" Benji's father barked out, a few armed guards walking out of the room as the Pharaoh waved his hand over the crowd.

"Come my people, let us forget this small interruption and continue our night of feasting and celebration!" the Pharaoh said, Benji taking his seat once more as he tried to push the image away of those blood red eyes gazing at him. He felt uneasy, only a feeling Etan could make disappear.

**So, what do y'all think! Please review!**


	3. A Midnight Betrayal

**Third chapter for this story then I shall go on to catch up with a few others. Enjoy guys! Review!**

Benji walked towards his room, two servants behind him as his gown draped along the floor.

"You may take your leave for the night, I am retiring to bed." Benji said as he turned around, the servants taking a small bow before turning and walking off back down the hall. He turned back around as he entered his room, small candles casting a glow about the room as well as releasing a scent of lavender. Suddenly he heard rustling come from the corner, turning around and drawing his dagger out as a masked figure emerged from the shadows.

"Wait, tis I my love!" came Etan's voice as Benji watched the figure undo the mask around their face, revealing Etan's vibrant brown eyes. Benji dropped the dagger down, letting it clatter to the floor as he walked forth and cupped Etan's cheeks in his hands and drew their lips together.

"What are you doing here?" Benji asked in between breaths, finally drawing back as he watched Etan smile up at him before reaching up and drawing his fingers across the taller of the two's cheek.

"I had to see you again, our time was too short earlier. I don't care if I get caught, as long as I get to see your face one more time." Etan said, Benji staring down into his glistening eyes as the moon's light cascaded down onto them both from the balcony doors. Benji smiled as he took Etan's hands and walked back slowly before bumping up against the bed, sitting down as he brought Etan closer. Their lips connecting in another chaste kiss, Benji bringing his lover into his lap as he fell back down onto the bed. He felt as Etan's hands began to travel through the silk folds of his robe, before finally breaking through and rubbing against his bare chest.

"Our love shall outlast the stars themselves, forever and always." Benji whispered, Etan leaning back as he looked down into his lover's emerald green eyes. He stood up as he grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him up from the bed, leading him out onto the balcony. Benji smiled as he looked up into the countless stars dotting the night sky before wrapping his arms around Etan's waist. They both stared out into the endless desert sands and stars, not noticing a pair of crimson colored eyes watching them from the shadows nearby.

That Same Night in a Kingdom Not Far Away

Nefertiti stood outside of her father's throne room, her mind racing with a million different thoughts before she smiled to herself. She reached up and ripped the sleeve of her gown, before taking a rock and dragging it down her cheek. She hissed in pain as she felt the rock's edge cut into her skin, blood beginning to drip down her cheek. Casting the rock aside, Nefertiti threw open the doors as she ran into the room.

"By the God's! What has happen to you?" came her father's voice as Nefertiti began to sob, her father running down the steps alongside her mother as she fell to the ground crying.

"The Pharaoh's son...he...he forced himself upon me father! At his celebration tonight! I went to his room to merely bring greetings from you and mother, when he suddenly pinned me down and...and..I can't go on!" Nefertiti sobbed as her mother knelt down and took her in her arms, cradling her back and forth.

"How can this be...Amenhotep is my greatest ally?" her father questioned, his gaze drifting off as he looked down at his daughter's broken and bruised body.

"Tis true my liege! If it was not for me, he would have surely killed the princess!" came another voice as Nefertiti looked up to see Autep running into the room, holding the train of her gown up as she ran.

"Father, he must pay! Are you going to let their family get away with what they have done to me!?" Nefertiti said between sobs, catching her father's gaze once more as she watched his eyes fill with rage.

"Guards, ready the troops!" her father screamed, Nefertiti stealing a glance at Autep as they both winked at each other.

A Few Hours Later

Benji laid in bed, Etan's arm draped around his waist as the silk linen barely covered their bodies in the desert heat. Cicada's could be heard outside the balcony doors as palm tree's swayed in the night air. Benji's eyes shot open as he heard a scream echo from outside the balcony, sitting up in bed quickly as more screams began to echo through the night air. Benji could see a eerie red glow coming from the night sky as he got out of bed and walked over to the balcony doors, stepping out onto the marble stone to see Jarkata aflame. Screams filled the night air as people ran through the streets, carrying what little belongings they could as enemy troops mowed down civilians with their swords and arrows. Benji watched in horror as troops began to storm the palace gate, the family guards holding it in place.

"What is happening!?" came Etan's voice as he joined the Prince at his side, both of them watching as the city burned.

"We must leave!" Benji said, turning and running towards the bed as he threw on his white robe. Etan joined him as he threw on his small clothes and grabbed his daggers. Benji grabbed his sword before the bedroom doors flew open, Benji's mother standing there weeping.

"My son! What is happening to us!?" came the Empress's voice as she staggered forward, her eyeshadow running down her cheeks as she threw her arms around her son.

"Who's banner does the enemy fight under?" Benji asked, his mother leaning back as she wiped at her eyes.

"King Akmenra! We've been betrayed by our own ally!" the Empress said, venom lacing her voice as Benji's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"We have done nothing to anger Akmenra...Nefertiti, that conniving bitch!" Benji said, finally putting two and two together before running out of the room, his mother and lover hot on his heel. Servants ran through the halls, screaming and hollering as they tried to save themselves.

"Who are you?" came Benji's mothers voice as she held up her gown as they ran, looking at Etan.

"I am Etan your Empress." Etan said back, holding his daggers in his hands as the look of realization finally came over her face.

"Oh, well I certainly wished we could have met under better circumstances." Shankara said, her eyes returning to her son as he lead them to the throne room. Benji burst through the golden doors, seeing two opposing troops holding the Pharaoh at sword point. Their heads turned as they watched Benji run into the room, giving the Pharaoh enough time to grab his staff and whack one of the swords out of the soldiers hands. Benji ran forth and clashed his daggers with that of the second soldier, metal striking against metal in a endless collision before he felt one of his daggers go flying out of his hands. Benji dodge a sword attack as he rolled to the side, the sword striking the ground where he once stood.

"Get down my love!" came Etan's voice as Benji looked back at Etan who was now aiming a crossbow at the two of them. Benji fell to the floor as Etan let the arrow fly, whizzing through the air before finally striking the soldier in the chest. Benji watched as the man stumbled backwards as he looked down at the arrow in his chest before falling to the side.

"Father! What is going on!" Benji asked as he stood up once more and raced to his father's side, the Empress already checking her husband for wounds.

"I do not know my son, but the palace walls have fallen. We must find a way out of here!" the Pharaoh said before they all heard the doors to the throne room crash open. Benji turned to see Autep and a handful of guards walking in at her side, swords drawn.

"I should have known you had something to do with this!" Amenhotep said, his teeth clenched together as he held his wife at his side. Benji grabbed Etan and pulled him closer as the four of them all stood their guard.

"I told you Amenhotep, you would come to pay. I am not here for your lives though, but that of your precious son." Autep said, her smile devious and wicked as Benji's mother stepped in front of him.

"You won't touch my son you bitch!" the Empress said as she raised her hands into the air, her fingers emitting a soft white glow before she blast a ball of light at the soldiers. Benji watched in awe as Autep waved her hand into the air, deflecting the shot of magic as if it was nothing.

"My dear Empress, I would've surely thought you'd practiced magic more than that. This is mere child's play. Step aside while the real master works!" Autep said as she sent a blast of her own in their direction, knocking the Pharaoh and his wife to the side of the room. Benji stepped back, holding his remaining dagger at point as he pushed Etan behind him.

"Such a beautiful young man you are...tis a shame I have to kill you. You see, you are the sole heir to your parents throne. Without you, their lineage dies here and your father's kingdom shall fall. Just as mine did, so long ago. You couldn't possibly remember since you were a wee child at the time, but I had a sprawling kingdom just like your father. I had a daughter of my own, she was as beautiful as the moon at night. When my kingdom fell under attack by rogue bandits, and I sent word for aid from your father, help never came. I watched my daughter die at the hands of a filthy bandit because your father didn't deem it fit to send me aid. Now, I shall take his pride and joy just as mine was taken from me!" Autep said, raising her hand up as a black fire began to envelop her arm.

"NO!" screamed Etan, pushing Benji aside as Benji fell to the floor, his dagger clattering against the tile. Benji watched as Autep shot forth a black beam of light, striking Etan in the chest before he fell to the ground. Benji jumped up and raced to catch Etan just before he touched the floor, holding his body close as he looked down at his lover's lifeless face.

"What have you done!" Benji screamed, tears erupting from his eyes as he watched Etan's face begin to turn black from the spell. Etan's body finally began to wither away into ash as Benji felt his body crumble in his very hands. He could feel his body shaking from anger and sorrow before he stood up, staggering backwards as he cried and screamed. The room began to spin around as Benji grabbed handfuls of his hair and screamed aloud. Suddenly, he felt a white hot pain in his back as he hollered out in pain, turning around to see Autep with a evil grin upon her lips.

"Benji!" cried out the Empress as both her and the Pharaoh raced to their sons side, a jeweled dagger sticking out of his backside.

"Ultimo ut opinor, et exurgent, et iterum venturus est, cum dies aliquis habebit in tumulis et spiritum novum mundum mihi rursum cæli" whispered Benji as he fell into his father's arms. He looked up as Autep and her soldiers began to walk out of the room, the palace burning as his mother and father stared down at his face. He couldn't find the strength to say anything else as he began to choke on warm blood in the back of his throat.

"Hang on son! Just hang on!" the Pharaoh said in between sobs, Benji watching as both his mother and father sobbed, their faces growing darker and darker before everything was black.

**So, what do y'all think? Review please and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Whispers

**Okay, I lied. I'm going to update this one again. I'm in a Egyptian kind of mood anyways. Enjoy and Review!**

Present Day Egypt

Somewhere off in the Desert

Ethan Morgan drove the desert sands, his jeep bouncing over the sand dunes as the night sky shimmered above. He looked up at the moon, it's milky glow illuminating a temple partially buried in sand in the distance.

"Ethan, are you almost here?" crackled a voice over a nearby walkie-talkie. Ethan reached down into the dashboard and grabbed his walkie.

"Yes, I'm within view of the temple now. You should be able to see my headlights if you look east." Ethan spoke back, his smile growing as he saw a small fire lit just outside the temple walls.

"Great! I can see you! Me and Evelyn are waiting for you. Do you have the artifact?" came the voice again, Ethan turning his glance over to small parcel bag in his passenger seat.

"Yes, it's with me. You do know if the Egyptian government ever finds out I stole this from the Cairo Museum of History, I'll be jailed?" Ethan spoke back, his jeep flying over another sand dune.

"Ethan, if we find what we are looking for tonight, you'll be able to buy your way out of trouble." came the voice again. Ethan put his walkie-talkie back down as he pulled up to the temple walls where two tents and a small campfire resided. Ethan put his jeep into park before a young woman stepped into view of his headlights. Long blonde hair dangling at her shoulders, two blue eyes staring at him just a few inches above a perky smile.

"Glad you could make it!" said the woman as she grabbed the parcel bag from Ethan's car before a older woman came up to them both.

"Erica, get our supplies ready. Ethan, walk with me." the older woman said, her voice dignified and filled with certainty. Ethan walked up alongside her as she held a torch in front of them, leading him into the temple walls. He looked at her, her silver hair cut short just above her eyebrows. He could tell she had seen many years from the small wrinkles that plagued her cheeks and neck.

"Ethan, I'm glad you agreed to accompany us out here, we needed your help. As you are well aware, this is the Temple of Pharaoh Amenhotep. It dates back almost eight thousand years ago, long before the time of Jesus Christ. It's said to house some of his kingdoms most precious artifacts and history, as well as the Amulet of Rah. As you are also well aware of I'm sure, Cairo's History Museum has been looking for this amulet for over a hundred years now. I know they would definitely pay a pretty coin to have it in their hands, and it would also bring the science community a very hefty donation as well. Just imagine the things we could learn from this temple!" Evelyn said, her eyes sparking with curiosity as Erica jogged up next to them with a bag of supplies.

"I'm ready when you two are." Erica said with a smile as Ethan looked between both women, then turning his gaze to the massive temple doors in front of them.

"How do we get in?" Ethan asked, walking up to the doors and trying to push them in to no success. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder before he turned and watched as Evelyn held up a round tablet etched with hieroglyphics.

"This tablet that you recovered from the museum is a key to these very temple doors. It was said that after Amenhotep passed away, they sealed away his belongings and riches as well as some of his greatest treasures away in this temple. They then crafted this key and this key only to open and close these doors. It was found buried among another temple near the ruined city of Jakarta." Evelyn said, walking forth and placing the round tablet into a round slot carved into the doors. Ethan watched as she turned the key, a audible cracking noise and hiss following shortly after as Ethan watched the two doors begin to open slowly but surely.

"We are the first people to enter this temple in over eight thousand years, take pride my friends." Evelyn said before taking her torch back from Erica and walking into the temple with the other two right behind her.

A Few Hours Later

Ethan walked down a narrow corridor, the Evelyn in front leading the way and Erica behind them both. He watched as the older woman stopped as they came into a giant room filled with statues of Egyptian God's. Ethan walked over to a statue of a woman holding a vase in one hand and a bowl of food in the other.

"That's Amenrahuti, Goddess of the Feast." Erica said as she walked up next to Ethan, a torch in one hand and a book in the other.

"Look over here you two." came Evelyn's voice as she held a torch up a wall of hieroglyphics. Ethan walked up alongside the woman as she traced her finger across the wall and mumbled to herself.

"It says here that Amenhotep had a son named Benji, he was his only heir to the throne. During a conflict between a old rival, Benji was killed defending his parents. After losing their only son and most of their kingdom, the Pharaoh had most of his treasures and history moved into this temple for safe keeping. At the time of his death, the Empress took the key to this temple and hid it amongst the ruins of their kingdom before succumbing to a illness herself." Evelyn said, turning her gaze two her two students before walking over to another sealed door. Ethan stepped forward, suddenly feeling as the floor under him began to sink in.

"Trap!" screamed Evelyn before Ethan felt himself falling down a dark hole, the two other women screaming after him before everything went dark.

Later On

Ethan's eyes awoke as he felt a throbbing sensation in his head. He sat up as he began to cough and brush some of the sand off from his chest. Seeing his torch nearby, Ethan reached over and grabbed it before staggering up to his feet.

"Son of a bitch!" Ethan hollered out as he noticed he was in a completely different room than before. Looking around he noticed many golden statues with jeweled eyes and mosaics built into the walls. Ethan returned his gaze to the middle of the room where a large sarcophagus laid, the face of a young man carved into the top. Ethan took a step forward, turning his head at the sound of soft whispers echoing in his ears. Ethan turned around, only to be greeted by nothing but stale air and the glow of his torch among the walls. He returned his attention back to the sarcophagus as he took a few more steps forward. Ethan felt a small gasp escape from his lips as he looked down at the golden sarcophagus, carved into the neck of the young man's sarcophagus was the Amulet of Rah. A amulet made from diamond with a sapphire embedded in the center. Ethan let his torch down as he traced his fingers over the gold, hearing more whispers seem to echo in his ear more. He could hear a young mans voice, calling out to him, beckoning to him with desperation. Ethan closed his eyes as visions of a city burning fled his mind, the face older black woman with red eyes staring at him. Then screams filled his mind, falling, darkness. Ethan opened his eyes as he staggered backwards, breathless from the visions as he stared down at the sarcophagus. Ethan bit the tip of his tongue as he thought things over, he knew he shouldn't open the damned thing without Evelyn there to supervise. Ethan felt something tugging him forward, the voices growing stronger before he finally walked forth and began to push the lid of the sarcophagus off. He heard the seal break before suddenly a gust of wind raced through the room, torches alongside the wall lighting themselves as he stepped back. He could hear more screams of anger and sorrow echoing in his mind before the lid to the sarcophagus blew itself off. Ethan felt himself grow weak as he fell backwards, crawling back on his elbows as he saw wrapped fingertips begin to curl around the edges of the sarcophagus.

"Etan!" came a voice as Ethan fell onto his back, taking in short and shallow breaths before feeling his world go dark once more.

**So, again, tell me what y'all think!**


	5. Two Spirits Under the Moon: Rewritten

**I know I just updated this last night, but I didn't like it after rereading what I wrote. Please rereview this chapter!**

Ethan felt his eyes flutter back as a dim light invaded his line of view, he could feel his insides beginning to burn and ache as he turned his head to the side and began to vomit over the sandy floor. He felt a hand take hold of his arm, his body too weak to defend itself at the current time.

"Do not fear, I mean no harm to you my love." came a voice, Ethan trying to brush the person away as they came in closer and picked him up. He could feel his veins burning from inside as he felt his limbs begin to go numb.

"Who are you?" Ethan barely whispered, his voice raspy and soft as his head sunk into the crook of the mystery persons arm.

"I am the voice you hear before you wonder into the realm of dreams. I am the voice hidden behind your thoughts. I am what you see and think of before you wake, never to remember as the suns light bathes my memory away." the voice said in a strange riddle, Ethan burning up as sweat pooled at his forehead and dripped down.

"Ambulate in lumine Anubis, a daemoniis in tegeres." came the voice, Ethan feeling as a hand pressed against his chest before a overwhelming cooling sensation took over his senses. He could feel himself beginning to drift away once, the world going dark.

Later On Into the Night

Ethan's eyes fluttered open, the sound of wind howling nearby as he tried to move his body. He could feel himself growing weaker as he turned over onto his side. He could sense another presence about him as he turned his gaze to his side, a young man kneeling down next to him. Ethan looked up to see they were inside a tent, a small campfire lit outside the tent walls.

"Relax, you've been poisoned by one of my peoples darts. I am administering the antidote, just relax." came the voice again, soothing and soft as Ethan felt a pair of hands hover over his chest as a glow began to illuminate the inside of the tent.

"Sint illud onus sanquis teneberis." the voice said once more, Ethan watching as the young man broke a stalk of something over his stomach before he felt a powdery substance hit his chest as the man took a knife and made a small incision into Ethan's chest. He hissed out in pain as he gasped for air, the powder being rubbed into the cut.

"I know it hurts my love, you must remain strong." the man said once more, Ethan's eyes going wide as he felt a surge through his veins. He turned to look at the young man, dressed in a silky white robe. Dark eyeshadow covered his eyes, his lips tinted a golden color to match the gold flakes inside his messy brown hair.

"Why...are you doing this?" Ethan asked, feeling as his insides began to double over as if someone had kicked him straight in the stomach.

"I am saving you, just as you saved me. My heart shall be your shield in the world of man, and in the world of Anubis." the man said, reaching over as he brushed a hand against Ethan's cheek.

"Two spirits shall combine under the full moon. Accedat spiritus exeirit ab exordio." the man whispered again before Ethan heard a soft whisper move through the wind. He could see the image of a young black woman in his mind, her eyes filled with hatred as she laughed deviously. He could feel the heat of fires around him as he cried out in pain. Screams echoed inside his mind, the whispering growing louder as Ethan gripped the sides of the sleeping bag he was laid upon.

"Do not fear, they are just visions of a life past lived. Don't fight your spirit, let him inside, let him connect with you." the man said, still caressing Ethan's cheek as he screamed out. He could feel something in the back of his mind, calling out to him as he closed his eyes and hollered out.

"Etan!" came a voice farther off, as if in the darkest corners of his mind. Ethan could see someone stepping out from inside his mind, invading his thoughts. He could see a mirror image of himself, standing there in a black robe with daggers holstered at the side.

"Etan!" came the voice again, this time closer as Ethan watched the spirit walk towards him. He could tell the spirit was almost exactly like him, down to the very minute detail. Ethan instinctively reached out towards himself, the spirit doing the same as their fingertips touched. He watched as a soft white glow began to emit from their hands, the spirit smiling at him.

"ETAN!" came the voice again, this time as if it were right next to Ethan as he watched the spirit make a face of pain, falling down to the ground. Ethan knelt down towards himself, watching as a pained looked crossed his twins face, his eyes going dark. Ethan watched as the white glow began to turn black, the spirit beginning to fade away into ash. He stepped back, watching as the ash began to spin around in a circle before it was a swirling twister. Ethan could hear more screams and cries of anguish from close by before he watched the twister stop, shooting forth as the ask shot through his chest. Ethan gasped out in shock as he felt his body begin to collapse, the visions growing darker.

"Do not fight it my love, soon you shall be yourself once more." the young man said as Ethan opened his eyes and shot up from the sleeping bag. He looked over at the young man, a fondness in his eyes as he stared back.

"Etan...your back my love." the man whispered, cupping Ethan's cheeks as he smiled at him. Ethan felt as his body collapsed back onto the ground, his eyes closing once more as numbness began to take over.

"I must go now my love, I have matters to attend to. Find me at the spot where we first kissed, there I shall wait for you when the sun kisses the sky and births a new day." the man said, Ethan no longer feeling his presence there anymore as he reached out for him.

"Benji..." Ethan whispered, not knowing why the name felt so normal to say, as if he had said it many times before. He felt as his world slowly faded away once more, sleep coming to him.

The Morning After

Ethan awoke to sunlight streaming in through the tent, the wind still howling as he heard sand hit the sides of the tent. He sat up, his body still immensely sore and weak as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Erica, you've got to get yourself together. We have to contact the proper authorities...there's nothing we can do. We look through every tunnel we could find last night, we need more help." came Evelyn's voice from outside, Ethan crawling towards the entrance to the tent as he staggered to a standing position and walked out. He looked up into the sky, the sky darkened by the sandstorm as sunlight barely made it through the dense storm. He turned his gaze to the side where his two companions stood, both of them turning to look at him as he staggered out of the tent. Ethan felt as he fell forward, smashing into the sand as Erica and Evelyn ran to his side.

"Ethan!? Oh my God, how did you get out?" Erica hollered out, both of them turning Ethan onto his back as they brought a rag over his face and picked him up. He felt as they brought him back into the tent, lowering him down where he just was.

"Oh God, he's injured." came Evelyn's voice as she traced her fingers over the gash in Ethan's chest, successfully making him cry out in incredible pain as he screamed.

"We need to get him to a hospital immediately, Erica...start the jeep. We are going to have to drive through this storm, he needs medical attention." Evelyn said, Ethan watching as the younger woman left the tent, leaving him and Evelyn alone as she fussed over his wound. He felt as the older woman brought a canister of water to his lips, instantly lapping the water up as he grabbed the canister from her and downed the substance. Ethan looked down at his stomach where the gash was, the veins in his chest a dark blue. Ethan let his head fall back as he felt himself growing weaker once more, a new voice whispering inside his conscious next to his old and normal voice.

Near the City of Jakarta

Benji rode on the back of a camel, the sand howling around him as he wrapped a silk scarf over his lips. He looked up as massive stone walls came into view just beyond the sand, watch towers long since abandoned now as he stopped the camel. He closed his eyes, remembering how the city one looked before opening them again and usher the camel forward. He could see the ruins of a giant palace in the distance, a smile coming to his face.

**New and revised, sorry I rewrite things so much. I usually feel like I can do better after rereading what I wrote previously so I go back and alter it. Please review on the new chapter!**


	6. Two Mind's, One Body

**Hey guys, as you know, I am going back and redoing a lot of stories. Do not fear, I have not forgotten about the others and they will be completed. As of now, I am focusing my attention on a select few and will move on to others when they are completed. Those stories are Black Snow, A Pharaoh's Son, Lost in the Stars, Total Slash Island, and Love is Blind. Once those are completed, I shall move on to a few others and start the process of redoing/completing them. Enjoy this new chapter!**

Benji ran down the old halls of his home, the walls cracked and pillars overturned. Hearths lay broken and bent in the floor, the painted marble now faded and chipped. He ran forth and burst the doors to his father's throne room open, the doors smashing into the wall as he stepped forth and walked in. Light illuminated spots of the room through holes in the ceiling, sand accumulating in areas around the room.

"Mother!? Father!?" Benji cried out, walking forth down the walkway he had walked many of times before as he looked up at his father's throne. The golden throne now lay cracked and ruined, the statues of Anubis now broken and in pieces across the floor. He looked around at the walls, most of them eroded from weather, sand, and time. Benji stumbled forth as he stared down at the spot where Etan had fallen, a permanent black mark now imbedded in the stone as sand blew across it. He could see many of the elaborate and fine treasures his father had collected and had made were now gone, the halls of the throne room empty from years of grave robbing. Benji turned on his heel and ran out of the room, running down the hall as his gown draped behind him. He could see the halls were now littered with sand, most of the walls broken out as the sand storm came to a end outside. Within minutes, he ran through another set of doors into his old room. Benji could see his room had been torn apart, only the pillars of his bed still remained. He turned his attention towards the balcony, slowly stepping forward as the light of the sun overcame him. He looked out over the once prosperous city, most of the buildings now broken skeletons of their former selves. The marble statues of the town market lay in ruin, the homes of his people now nothing but framework and broken stones. He looked over the roads, now taken over by sand dunes. He could see that the city walls had collapsed in many areas, the rivers that once ran through the street now dry. Where swaying palms and ferns once flowed in the wind from the Nile now lay sand and shards of stone. Benji felt tears begin to form at the edges of his eyes, gripping onto the edge of the balcony as he stared out over the desolate ruins.

"It's gone...everything's gone." Benji whispered under his breath, crying out in anguish as he turned around and walked back into the palace. He could still hear his mother's voice as he stumbled out of the room, the sound of his fathers praise as he continued to stumble forth. He looked to his side, the sun streaming in through the broken pillars as he remembered what once was.

Elsewhere in Cairo

Ethan sat on the edge of a hospital bed as a doctor spoke to Evelyn at the door, his benefactor and mentor. He looked down at his chest with a breathy sigh, the veins in his chest still a fading blue as the effects of the poison wore off.

"The doctor say's that your lucky you got to him in time, the poison would have shut down your nervous system otherwise. He did say that it had looked as if someone had already pretreated the wound somewhat, but with some kind of medicinal root. It apparently slowed down the effects of the poison enough to keep it centralized in your chest. Practice of medicine hasn't been used like that in centuries, at least not in modern countries. How did you know to use that kind of medicine?" Evelyn asked as she walked in, taking a peering look at Ethan as he stared back up at her.

"I..don't know. I don't remember anything before falling, it's all a blur." Ethan said, standing up as he caught his bearings. He put his shirt back on as he walked out with Evelyn wrapping a arm around his shoulder as she steadied him. Ethan winced as he began to hear whispering inside his head, another voice similar to his own.

"Go to the ruins of a time lost. He awaits." came a voice as Ethan rubbed his forehead in pain, visions of a ancient city flashing through his mind.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Evelyn asked, worry in her voice as she looked over at her young protege.

"The ruins, go to the ruins!" Ethan said aloud before he knew what had flown out of his mouth, Evelyn looking at him weirdly as Ethan shook his head slightly.

"Ruins, what ruins?" Evelyn asked as Ethan looked up at the lights of the ceiling, more visions flashing through his mind of a palace gate with guards patrolling the perimeter.

"Jakarta." Ethan whispered under his breath, smacking the side of his head as he tried to stop the whispering from within.

"Jakarta? Ethan, that's a old city that's been abandoned for thousands of years." Evelyn said, noticing how Ethan was fidgeting with his hands as if to regain control of them. "Let me go fetch the doctor again, you are acting a little off." Evelyn said, walking away before Ethan lunged out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't, I..I'm fine. I promise, I feel fine." Ethan said, the older woman eying him for a minute before nodding her head and walking out of the hospital with him. Ethan looked up at the sky, he could see dark rain clouds moving in from the west as he grabbed the keys from Evelyn and ran to the jeep.

"Ethan!?" cried out Evelyn as he jumped into the car, scaring Erica who was sitting in the passenger seat. Ethan screamed from within as he watched himself start the car, backing up and peeling out as the older woman ran down the parking lot waving her arms.

"Ethan, what in the hell are you doing!?" Erica cried out, holding onto her hat as he swerved into traffic.

"He is lost, he is confused, I must find him." Ethan said without thinking, clawing at his mind from within as his body acted on it's own.

"What are you talking about!? You just stole a elderly woman's car!?" Erica screamed as Ethan dodged a city bus, barely missing a bunch of women crossing the road. He could hear Egyptian's cursing at him as he sped down the road, a look of dedication on his face.

Later That Night

Ethan drove through the endless sand dunes, Erica banging her head against the dashboard by now as she shook her head.

"Aren't you even going to tell me why we've stolen our benefactors car, sped through downtown Cairo, and are now driving through the desert clearly lost?" Erica said, looking at him as Ethan kept his eyes in a western direction. She threw her hands up into the air, rubbing her temples as she leaned back into her chair.

"We are so going to jail...I don't even look good in orange. That's even if I survive this,I should have just become a lawyer like mother wanted. No, I wanted to explore the world and dig up old broken shit." Erica muttered before a black silhouette appeared in the distance, her attention immediately going towards it as the jeep drove parallel to the Nile to the side of them in the distance.

"Ethan, where are we going?" Erica asked, taking out a pair of binoculars as she peered at the image from afar.

"I am not Ethan, you may call me Etan." Ethan muttered, Erica turning her head towards him as she quirked a eyebrow.

"Crazy and having completely lost it, lovely combo my friend." Erica said, Ethan turning his head to glare at her before they jumped over a large sand dune. Ethan turned his attention back to the black silhouette, the sun's rays just beginning to usher light into the night sky.

Ten Minutes Later

Ethan parked the jeep outside of a massive palace wall, Erica walking up next to him as the sun began to peak above the horizon line in the distance, birthing a new light amongst the dark.

"What in hell's name did you bring us here for? This place probably hasn't seen another human in a few hundred years." Erica said, turning to look at Ethan as he stepped forward. She watched as he stopped, bringing his hands up to his head as he began to rub it vigorously.

"Lost in the ruins, wandering, afraid. We must go to him." came Ethan's voice as Erica watched him struggle with himself.

"Go to who, what's going on!?" Ethan screamed, Erica stepping back as she watched him fall to his knee's before finally standing up again and proceeding forth. She looked hesitantly at the gate before looking around at the desert surrounding them, jogging forth after a minute.

"Ethan, please stop and tell me what's going on. I can help you, we've known each other for years now. Talk to me." Erica said as she jogged up to her longtime friend, watching as he stopped before turning to look at her.

"Erica...I don't know what's going on! It's like someone else is inside me!" Ethan said, his head snapping forward again as he began to walk once more. Erica stood there, confused and dazed as she tried to process that bit of information.

"Benji!" cried Ethan, running forward as Erica turned the corner to see Ethan running down a sandy road, the ruins of homes around them. She looked off in the distance, the body of a young man sprawled out in the sand. Ethan ran towards Benji's body, kneeling down as the young prince laid there in the sand. He turned him over as Benji's eyes opened slowly, looking up at him as tears moved across his face and cheeks. Ethan bent over and took Benji's body in his arms, sitting him up as he held him close and let the young man cry on his shoulder.

"They are gone my love, everything and everyone is gone." Benji cried out, Erica slowly stepping up to the two of them as she watched from a distance.

"I am here, I won't be torn away again." came Ethan's voice, the real Ethan finally quiet inside as he stood back and watched through his eyes. He felt as Benji cried into his shoulder, rain beginning to pour from the skies as the sand around them began to darken with every drop. Ethan felt as his heart sank from within, his real self feeling both pity and sorrow for the young man as his body cradled him. He could hear the whispers of the other voice accompanying his own, feeling as the second voice began to wither away. Ethan felt himself regain control of his own body, looking down at the young man as he held onto him tightly. Ethan just looked forward again, not sure on what to do as he continued to hold the prince.

"Your all I have left Etan. Yet, you do not act as you once did." Benji said, leaning back as he looked into Ethan's eyes. Ethan stared back into the two emerald orbs, he could feel the sorrow in them as he looked down at his own hands.

"We were both as one, but I'm back now." Ethan said to himself, still confused and dazed about the events unfolding. Benji looked at him as he raised a hand to cup Ethan's cheek, Ethan scooting back as the prince developed a look of rejection and heartbreak on his face.

"Etan...why do you move away from me?" Benji asked, Ethan looking up in bewilderment as he stood up and stumbled backwards. He watched as the young man continued to look up at him, still on his knee's as he reached out towards him. Ethan felt a panic rise up inside him as he turned around and took off running, brushing past Erica as she called out to him before looking back to the man in the sandy street. Erica watched as Ethan ran off and around the corner, turning her attention back to the man who still had his arm held out before slowly letting it fall. Erica cocked her head to the side as she took a step closer, peering through the rain as she noticed a amulet on the man's neck.

"The Amulet of Rah...how...but...it's not possible." Erica whispered to herself, her hair soaked and draped along her cheeks as she stood there in the rain, watching as the man just continued to cry.

**Kind of a solemn way to end this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
